yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukyo Clan
Background/History The Tsukiyo Clan was originally made by Hirosi Tadashi in Japan in the year 2117, after growing for a few years, The Tsukiyo Clan became bigger and bigger untill then a rival Yakuza Group massacred every member of the Tsukiyomi Clan except for Hirosi Tadashi who had fled from the country with his pregnant wife on a boat. They had set sail for America and while they were on their journey, on November 18th 2123, Kenji Tadashi was born, a year later they arrived on the west coast of America only to find the citys and villages that were now ruins and ashes, they heard about KasaiHana City, a city that was beeing build on the east side of the country so they set their journey to there, they did not have any way of travelling so they walked..It took a long time but eventually they got to the point where they were able to see the city from a distance. The three took shelter in a ruin of a house where then a few days later Hirosi died from the long journey, Kenji and his mother stayed outside KasaiHana City for a few years while She was raising him. Then on a cold winter day in the year 2154 right after Kenji his 31st birthday, his mother died from old age. He had no one left now so he decided it was time to go into KasaiHana City, it was not easy to get into the city, he was searching a way through or over the walls when he was suddenly knocked out, he then woke up in District 1 together with a girl who was called "Ana", She thought him everything there was to know about the city and a few years later in the year 2157, Kenji and Ana restarted The Tsukyo Clan, which then started growing into a bigger clan which soon moved from the slums of District 1 to the more lively and wealthy District 2, Ana got murdered while visiting a friend in D1 but Kenji kept going as the Oyuban of the Clan, he had made himself a small name in the city. Owning a Gambling Hall, Host Club and his own office, Kenji Tadashi now is the Boss/Oyuban of about 500 people, his dream is to bring himself to the top of the clans and teach everyone the meaning of Loyalty, Devotion and Duty. Establishments *Gambling Hall *Host Club *Tadashi Katana Industries Clan Perks #Clan's will respect you #You will have a powerful skill with swordsmanship it's required Ranks *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu) *''Boss AKA Oyabun *Chairman (Kaichō) District Location District 2 Clan trait #Clean suit's Enemies/ rival clans or gangs All that break the honor codes Main Busniess His main busniess focus's around his presish and cherised gambling hall that he own's. Honor code They simple follow The Yakuza cod of Ethtic's Jingi. Category:Yakuza Category:Clans Category:YMRP Directory Category:Occupation